memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Continues/Quantum Storm/Act Three
In the Canarycave Helena is showing the team the footage she took of the larger room. Those are D7 warships Curtis says with a surprise look on his face. Dinah looks at him. D7 what's a D7 never heard of it Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Its a Klingon ship class, very old now and the Klingons don't use them anymore Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Helena looks at them. It looks like Commander Kor and Diaz has made an alliance to supply him and his men these warships to use to destroy the city and kill us Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss is sharping an arrow head when he turns to Felicity. We have to destroy the Klingon ships Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Curtis chimes in. D7's aren't that easy to kill during the Four Years War it took the Constitution-class ships to take them out Curtis says as he looks at them. Typhuss smiles and thanks him. That was the 23rd century, our weapons are powerful in this century, thanks Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Felicity looks at him. Typhuss we've got one in orbit right now Felicity says as she looks at him. Dinah looks at him. Honey the Intrepid is on a patrol mission and it would take weeks for another starship to get here in time before it was too late Dinah says as she looks at him. On the bridge the crew are working on repairing the ship when the turbolift doors open and Typhuss walks onto the bridge as Brianna sits up from the floor. Captain Halliwell welcome aboard Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We need your help Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. In the briefing room Captain Martin, Commander Tyson, Lieutenant Larson, Ensign Jones, Lieutenant Commander S'Dar, Lieutenant Commander Nelson, Lieutenant Rand, and Doctor Peterson are around the table as Typhuss shows them footage of 14 D7 warships being built as he explains. The Klingons are building these ships and it will take weeks for another Starfleet ship to get to Earth, but you are here now this ship can destroy the Klingon ships Typhuss says as he looks at them. Brianna looks at him. Yeah we've taken on the D7 cruisers in the past and we've been more then lucky in our engagements Brianna says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Larson chimes in. I'm gonna have trouble targeting that warehouse with phasers Lieutenant Larson says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Meanwhile a D7 warship is in the arctic circle to test the weapons. On the bridge Kor is sitting in the Captain's chair as Diaz is standing next to him. We've upgraded our forward launcher to hold your nuclear warheads Kor says as he looks at Diaz. Diaz looks at him. I'm gonna enjoy this test Diaz says as he looks at him then at the viewer. Kor gives orders in Klingon and the tactical officer presses the fire button. The torpedo launcher unleashes a bright green torpedo and it creates a massive explosion and mushroom cloud, on the bridge Diaz walks closer to the viewer and smirk. I'm gonna end that pathetic team once and for all Diaz says as he looks at Kor. He and Kor shook hands.